ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minions
Minions refer to various groups in the wilderness of Immoren that act as mercenaries either willingly or unwilling to various powers in the wilderness of western Immoren or the invaders from the east. War brings risk to life and limb, but it also brings the possibility of great rewards. Some minions are merely unconventional sell-swords with peculiar backgrounds who have made allies on the fringes of civilization. Others are of species unable to muster large-scale armies but are willing to fight alongside more powerful allies who will help defend them. A number of wild species have been caught up in the recent wars, whether by accident or deliberate manipulations. This includes the hardy and tenacious farrow, a species of pig-men with cunning similar to humanity’s, as well as similarly intelligent species lurking in the swamps and bogs such as gatormen, bog trogs, and wild gobbers. Whether persuaded or coerced into battle, these groups often possess unique abilities that can give a commander a much-needed edge. Although minion forces are not as well supplied as full faction or kingdom armies, their inherent diversity is an asset not to be underestimated.Hordes Primal MK2 Description The wilderness of Immoren remains vast place, and the inhabitants of its remote stretches are as varied as the rugged landscapes. In the shadows of the great armies that now battle across the primeval forests, deserts, and plains are countless smaller, unaffiliated groups with their own diverse motivations and needs. they are often dragged into these conflicts willingly or not and many must should expect their employers to simply resort to coercion. Occasionally this arrangement develops from some other shared interest, such as long-term relationships between tribes or races or in the face of a short-term threat. Perhaps more frequently, individuals or smaller groups may find their neighbors have need of their specialized knowledge, battle experience, or unique magics. In such situations barter or promises of future services are made. Because few organizations in the wild mint or use coin, the trades are most often for food, shelter, or access to territory. These deals are only as equitable as the more powerful group cares to make them; in some cases merely a token payment is made and the minions are essentially intimidated into fighting alongside their new “allies.” Coercion and violence are by far the most common ways the unaffiliated find themselves fighting for others. The harsh necessities of life in the most dangerous parts of Immoren leave little room for sentiment and the niceties of civilization. Outright enslavement is the standard. Some adventurers also act as minions for various reasons but without the long-standing codes and contracts such as those among the mercenaries of the human Iron Kingdoms, such dealings are fraught with peril. A free agent must offer his combat expertise or other skills in order to form a relationship with specific allies or contacts within the faction, and he must possess a familiarity with their methods and expectations. As in all barter, such negotiations come down to the recognition that each side can be of use to the other, combined with a certain wary respect. Free agents who serve these warring factions have to be cautious and ensure their allies have reason to leave them healthy, prosperous, and unfettered. Forces of Hordes: Minions MK2 Minion Forces Warlocks Farrow * Arkadius * Helga * Carver * Sturm & Drang Gatormen * Barnabas * Calaban * Maelok * Jaga-Jaga * Rask Warbeasts Lesser Warbeasts Farrow * Razor Boars Light Warbeasts Farrow * Battle Boar * Gun Boar * Splatter Boar Gatormen * Boneswarm * Bull Snapper Heavy Warbeasts Farrow * Road Hog * War Hog Gatormen * Blackhide Wrastler * Blind Walker * Ironback Spitter * Swamp Horror Gargantuan Gatormen *Dracodile Battle Engines Farrow * Meat Thresher Gatormen * Sacral Vault Units Farrow * Farrow Bone Grinders * Farrow Brigands ** Warlord * Farrow Commandos * Farrow Razorback Crew * Farrow Slaughterhousers * Farrow Valkyries * Agata * Maximus * Rorsh & Brine * Saxon Orrik * Targ Gatorman * Bog Trog Ambushers * Boil Master & Spirit Cauldron * Croak Raiders * Croak Trappers * Gatorman Bokor ** Bog Trog Swamp Shamblers * Gatorman Posse * Swamp Gobber Bellows Crew * Void Leech * Bog Trog Mist Speaker * Bog Trog Trawler * Bone Shrine * Croak Hunter * Gatorman Husk * Gatorman Soul Slave * Gatorman Witch Doctor * Kwaak Slickspine & Gub * Longchops * Swamp Gobber River Raider * Underchief Mire * Wrong Eye & Snapjaw Unaligned * Thrullg * Totem Hunter * Feralgeist * Dhunian Archon * Efaarit Scout * Gremlin Swarm * Swamp Gobber Chef * Thamarite Advocate * Void Archon * Primal Archon * Ogrun Bokur * Cylena Raefyll & Nyss Hunters * Dannon Blythe & Bull * Greygore Boomhowler & Co. * Lynus Wesselbaum & Edrea Lloryrr * Alten Ashley * Brun Cragback & Lug * Dahlia Hallyr & Skarath * Eilish Garrity * Gudrun the Wanderer * Hermit of Henge Hold * Hutchuk * Lanyssa Ryssyl * Orin Midwinter * Raluk Moorclaw * Viktor Pendrake References Category:Hordes Category:Minions